


Treats Delivery

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Tattered Weave (Video Game)
Genre: and has a picnic with his friends, castwick delivers treats!, what a good lantern kith!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: Witch has a basket of treats (Treats!) that they can't deliver, so they have their kith Castwick deliver it! (Castwick!)





	Treats Delivery

Castwick had balanced a basket of treats on his head. He was excited to make his first treat run all by himself! Witch told him that if he got lost, he only had to follow the scent of candy back home! Castwick carefully bounced down the path to Dollmaker’s house. He wasn’t a fast walker, due to having such tiny peets, and treats he didn’t want to spill didn’t make him any faster. Eventually though, Castwick hopped up to Dollmaker’s door, and used his face to knock on the door.  
Dollmaker quickly opened the door, and looked confused when he didn’t see anyone at eye level. He looked down, and saw Castwick, gently bouncing.  
“Treats!” Castwick said happily.  
“Oh, for me?” Dollmaker replied.  
“Doll and Elu!”  
“Come on in, Castwick. Is Witch coming too?”  
“Witch playing with grandma!”  
Dollmaker took the basket from Castwick, and let him inside. Eludance smiled upon seeing him, and twirled over to the little lantern friend.  
“Elu!” Castwick yelled with joy.  
“Beep!” Eludance replied, in the only way he could.  
The two kith hopped around, dancing. Castwick giggled, and Eludance beeped along happily. Dollmaker was setting up plates so the three could eat the treats Witch and Castwick made, when they heard a knock on the door.  
“Beep?”  
“Friends!?”  
Dollmaker opened the door, and quickly let the guests inside. Witch was riding on top of Wolf’s shoulders.  
“Witch! Grandma!”  
“Beep!”  
“Hello Wolf, and dear little Witch,” Dollmaker said. Castwick didn’t care about formal greetings, he just wanted treats!  
“WE’RE GONNA HAVE A PICNIC!!!!” Witch yelled, brandishing two baskets full of food.   
The happy kith went back to dancing, and Dollmaker pulled out more plates.


End file.
